The Tale of Mark Evans
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: In OOtP, a boy named Mark Evans is mentioned, what is this mysterious Mark's story?     Well now we know.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Mark Evans!**_

Mark Evans got kicked in the rib once more by Dudley, wincing, he tried to squirm out from Dudley and his gang's reach, but was still unable. He braved himself for another blow when he heard a voice, and the hands holding him still slackened slightly.

"Hey Dinky Diddy Dums, how about you stop beating up ten year olds and leave him alone." the voice said, and Mark strained to identify it.

"Why do you care Freak? It shouldn't matter to you?" Dudley said, and Mark realized who was speaking, it was Harry Potter, the criminal boy his parents told him to stay away from.

"Well, I suggest leaving him alone, but if you decide not to, I do have some toffees in my room you can have if you like." he said, and Dudley seemed to be afraid, although I had no clue why.

"I'm not going to leave until he gets what he deserves." Dudley said stubbornly, raising his fist to punch me when he froze.

I looked to see what he was looking at, and was even more confused. Harry was pointing a thin stick at Dudley, who was as pale as a leaf.

"Leave now." Harry said quietly, and Dudley let go of me, causing me to fall to the ground, and fled, his gang members having left already, "Sorry 'bout them." Harry said, looking at me, and he held out his hand. Scared, I tried to move away, but Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to hurt you, no matter what stories you have heard about me." he said, and I reluctantly took his hand, pulling myself up into a standing position.

"Thanks." I said meekly, and he looked at me.

"You're welcome, let me walk you home, I'd be willing to bet Dudley and his gang are planning on ambushing you." he said, and I once again nodded.

"I live this way." I said, and we began to walk, not being able to contain my curiosity, I asked him a question.

"If your a criminal, why did you save me?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"I'm not a criminal." he said, and I looked at him.

"But you go to St. Brutus'…" I began, and he laughed again.

"No I don't, I go to an exclusive boarding school in Scotland, a school for the gifted, you could say, my parents went there, and the Dursleys don't want people knowing where I go considering how much better my school is than their Ickle Duddy Poo's." he said, and I felt releived, but I still had a question.

"If they didn't want you to go, how are you enrolled?" I asked, and he smiled.

"They seek you out, not the other way around." he said, and then thought for a moment, "You can't tell anyone I go there though, it's a secret." he said, and I nodded.

"We're here." I said, my voice falling a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and I looked at him, and I knew I could trust him for some odd reason.

"My parents think that I'm a freak." I said, and his eyebrows raised, he was clearly interested, "I make weird things happen around me when I have strong emotions, it's almost like… like… magic." I said, and he smiled.

"When do you turn eleven?" he asked, and I looked at him funny, wondering how this was relevant.

"Tomorrow, why?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Don't be surprised if a badley dressed adult or an owl comes to your house tomorrow." he said, and I was even more confused.

"Well goodnight." I said, and I started walking to the door.

"Goodnight to you too, and happy birthday." he said, and the he walked away himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**_

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Mark, happy birthday to me." Mark sung under his breath, knowing full well that at most he might get one or two presents from his parents. After he got dressed, he looked at his window, where a faint tapping noise was coming from.

Outside, a small package clasped inside it's beak, was a large snowy owl, and it seemed to be wanting to give him the package.

Opening his window, he spoke in a low tone to the bird; "Hello there, is that for me?" he asked, and the bird dropped the package, which was clearly marked 'Mark' and flew away, out the open window.

Mark opened the package, and first a letter fell out.

Dear Mark,

Please do not open the package until after a Professor from a special school comes to your house.

If they don't, aren't electronics great?

I figured that you probably don't get much for presents each year, so happy birthday!

-Harry

"Well that was nice if him." Mark thought, before heading downstairs to breakfast with his family.

"Pass the bacon." Patty said rudely, and Mark obliged, feeling more and more loathful towards his parents by the moment, and how they just turned a blind eye to how Patty acted, yet watched him like a hawk, right then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who would be calling this early." Mark's father mumbled, getting up to answer the door.

Mark beard the door open, and a woman with a Scottish accent speak.

"Hello, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I would like to offer your son a spot at my school." she said, and Mark heard the door shut, apparently his father had let Professor McGonagall in.

"Mark, get in here." his father shouted from the sitting room, where he and the professor waited.

Mark scurried in, and saw his father, mother and another woman, Professor McGonagall he assumed, sitting and his mother motioned for him to sit down.

"So as you know, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I am here to offer Mark a place at the school I teach at." McGonagall said, and Mark nodded, hole his father looked at her impatiently.

"Get to the point already." he muttered, and McGonagall looked at him sternly, which he ignored.

"Well I teach at a boarding school called Hogwarts, and to put it simply, is a school for children with magical abilities. Mark is a wizard." she said, and Mark gasped, grinning, while his mother looked at him in shock and disgust.

"I'm a wizard?" Mark asked, and McGonagall nodded.

"How do I know you aren't pulling our legs." his father grunted, and Mark rolled his eyes ignoring his father, while McGonagall pulled a thin stick much like the one Harry threatened Dudley with the night previously, pointed it at the coffee table, turned it into a pig and then back.

"Wicked." Mark mumbled, and McGonagall smiled at him.

"Well would you like to go?" she asked, and Mark nodded fervently, while his mother nodded solemnly, and his father stared at McGonagall with a look of disgust and shock, that was burying a slim shimmer of envy and awe.

"Well here us your letter," she pulled out a letter, "and directions on how to get to Diagon Alley, where you will go school shopping." she said, before nodding goodbye, and walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait! But here are the final three chapters of The Tale of Mark Evans! Enjoy!**_

That afternoon, Mark's parents grudgingly gave him the money to buy all of his supplies, and his mother brought him to the nearest station for the London underground, which he would take to and from this Leakey Cauldron place.

When he arrived to the place where he was supposed to be, he noticed a small pub, named the Leakey Cauldron.

Stepping inside, he smiled, knowing that this was definitely where he was supposed to be.

"Hello there, would you like anything?" the old batman asked, and Mark shook his head before asking a question.

"How do you get to Diagon Alley?" he asked, and the barman smiled at him toothlessly.

"Follow me," he said, leading him into a small outside alley-like place, and tapped a brick with his wand. The brims started to reposition themselves, forming an archway leading to a small street, crowded with people an brightly colored shops, some people were wearing robes, others normal clothes like his own, "There you go son." the barman said, and Mark thanked him, before venturing into the Alley.

** ~O~O~O~**

A few hours later, Mark had all of his school supplies, and his wand (11 inches, maple, and dragon heartstring), and was sitting outside Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, eating a sundae, an decided to open his birthday present from Harry.

It was a two small packages, that looked like they contained candy, the first one said Chocolate Frogs on it, opening it up, he hurriedly grabbed the candy, which was attempting to hop away before stuffing it into his mouth, and he read the card that was inside the package, he guessed it was some sort of trading card. He got one that had a picture of an odd, dirty looking wizard, wearing a toga, and a snake around his neck, he was labeled Herpo the Foul, and apparently was the first person to create a basilisk, whatever that was.

The other package was a box labeled Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and looking inside, Mark decided that they were just jelly beans, and put one in his mouth, just to spit it back out. It tasted like his gym socks!, and he carefully picked another, this one tasting like peppermint. On the way home, he continued to eat these, enjoying the "Thrill With Every Mouthful!" mentioned on the box.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

_**A/N: If anyone gets my very lame and un-funny joke in this chapter, they get my weird banana-spice cookies (Ok, maybe you don't want to guess then, they're gross)**_

When September the first finally arrived, and Mark managed to actually find Platform 9 and 3/4, he was amazed to see the sheer amount of people on the platform, and he border the train. On the ride, he became friends with a boy named Maxwell, who went by Max, another boy called Benno, and his twin sister Bella.

When they sailed across the lake, Mark was mesmerized by the silhouette of the castle, projected black with twinkling yellow lights against the midnight-blue sky, but it was nothing compared to the great hall itself, with it's ceiling enchanted to match the night sky, floating candles bobbing elegantly, and the great hangings in the house colors. Mark was still taking it all in when he was called to be sorted.

"Evans, Mark!" Professor McGonagall shouted, and be walked up to the front of the hall, and the second the hat touched his head, it shouted out his new house.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted, and the house with red and gold hangings on one end of the hall burst into applause, and the yellow and black table next to it, and the blue and bronze one next to THAT, applauded politely, while the green and silver clad one stayed stone silent, just glaring at him.

Eventually Max, Nate, Bella and Benno all were sorted as well, Max was a Hufflepuff, Nate a Ravenclaw, but both Bella and Benno were in Gryffindor, like him.

After the sorting had finished, the doors opened once again, and a sallow faced, greasy haired man walked in, leading a very familiar looking teenager in behind him, why Harry Potter had blood all over him though, was something that Mark never found out.

Harry sat down a little way up the table from Mark, with a group of red-haired people and a brown, bushy haired girl, Mark was surprised that Harry went to Hogwarts, but not really shocked, I mean, in the Wizarding world, what wasn't possible?

"Hey Mark!" Harry said, partway through dinner, and Mark noticed Professor Umbridge glaring at him, "Nice to know you made it here buddy, trust me, it's much better than Little Whinging."

Mark definitely agreed with that.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

_**A/N: This is my extremely short Final chapter. I'm Very Sorry for the wait for all this, so there is going to be another author's note after the "chapter" is over.**_

Mark Evan's tale doesn't last much longer. Although he was one of the students in Dumbledore's Army, and was a great wizard, but there was still stronger powers in the Death Eater's ranks. Hardly a month into his summer break, Mark was killed by Thorfin Rowell, while hiking with his friend Max. Max also was killed, but Harry could not say that he wouldn't miss either boy.

Both of them were just innocent victims, proof of what he was fighting for.

_**A/N Number 2: Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story (And any of my others is you did) you rock. And in case you didn't catch my extremely lame joke in the last chapter, Blaise Zabini in one of the other languages (I can't remember which off the top of my head) is originally introduced as Bella Zabini, and later as Benno.**_


End file.
